The Fujioka Brothers
by MoonlightShadowHostess
Summary: AU! What if Haruhi had two half brothers from her father's first and arranged marriage? What if they were unhappy about the fact that she is in the Host Club and that a certain other member seems to be developing feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

The Fujioka Brothers

A.N: Hello peoples! It's me again, this time with an Ouran High School story! This is slightly AU ok? I haven't decided on a pairing outside of Haruhi yet so send me a review with your favourite male character and I'll pair them up together!

Hunny: Jay doesn't own any of OHSHC or its characters. She only owns the OC's and the plot line!

Full Summary: What if Haruhi had two older half brothers from her father's first (and arranged) marriage? What if they were unhappy about the fact that she is in the Host Club and that one of the members seems to be getting romantically inclined towards her?

Prologue

It had been a normal day in the third music room. The Hosts had entertained their paying clients until the time came for the club to close. The Hosts were now tidying up (or harassing each other) before heading home themselves.

The auburn haired, golden eyed Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru were taunting the Host Club's president; the half-French blue eyed blonde Tamaki Suoh. The Shadow King Kyoya Ohtori was typing away on his laptop, his glasses flashing and his raven falling over his pale face as he moved. The childlike Hunny (Mitsukuni Haninozuka) was sitting on his cousin Mori's (Takashi Morinozuka) shoulders. The brown-sugar eyed blonde made a stark contrast to the dark haired dark eyed stoic boy he was sitting on. The final Host the cross-dressing Haruhi Fujioka was talking to her upperclassmen, her boyishly short dark brown hair falling into her enormous coffee coloured eyes as she moved.

Haruhi suddenly shivered violently, she had the sudden feeling that something bad was going to happen. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, Hunny was looking down at her questioningly and Mori was the one whose hand was on her shoulder.

"Ne, Haru-chan are you all right?"

Haruhi nodded and flexed her shoulders, "I'm OK Hunny, and I just felt cold suddenly." She started to speak when a formal, refined voice rang out from the Host Club's doorway, "So, it really is true."

Haruhi was on her feet in an instant. Her body was tense and her eyes were wider than ever as she whispered, "Hatori?"

The other Hosts had stopped their activities to observe the scene.

Two bespectacled twin boys the same size as the Hitachiin brothers entered the room. They were dressed in black blazers and trousers with black ties. They looked immaculate and obviously rich. They both had similar features to Haruhi but sharper, they also had the same hair colour but their eyes were darker and smaller than hers. The boy on the right who had previously spoken was looking around the room in distaste, "I didn't believe it when they told us…"

Haruhi remained frozen in place as the two newcomers walked to the centre of the room. The boy on the left looked Haruhi in the eyes as he said, "We really didn't believe you'd let it get this far."

Tamaki Suoh walked up behind Haruhi and placed a hand on her shoulder as he murmured questioningly, "Haruhi?"

The boy on the right's left hand flew out, "Take your hands off of her immediately." Tamaki jumped at the violent outburst and fell back a step. The two boys walked forward in perfect sync and grabbed one of Haruhi's hands each, "We're leaving."  
The other one nodded, "Now."

Haruhi became animated for the first time since their arrival. She tried to pull free and began to protest, "But its fine! Hatori, Hiro!" the boys ignored her protest and continued to drag her towards the door.

"Hold it right there!" the Hitachiin brothers leapt in front of the door, effectively barring it. They looked angry as they glared at the two boys, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kaoru demanded.

One of the brunettes glared back, "Someone you don't want to mess with."

Hikaru's hand clenched into fists, "Oh yeah?"

Haruhi tugged on the boy's hand, "Hiro stop it!"

Kyoya Ohtori stepped forward. He was wearing his charming smile and his voice was unnaturally pleasant as he spoke, "Excuse me, but I would like to know who you are and what right you believe you have to take such liberties over our fellow Host."

The boy addressed as Hiro turned to face the Shadow King. A slow smirk formed across his features, "Well, well, well, you must be Kyoya Ohtori."

Kyoya's glasses flashed, "You know who I am, now tell me who you are."

The boy called Hatori turned too, "We are Hatori and Hiro Fujioka-Harada." They looked at one another before adding, "We're Haruhi's older brothers."

The Hosts all froze as Tamaki choked out, "Brothers?"

The twin's faces clouded in confusion as they looked down at Haruhi, "You haven't told them have you?"

Haruhi looked down guiltily, "I didn't assume I'd have too."

There was an awkward silence until Kyoya broke it, "well, it appears as though some explanation is in order. Mori, would you fetch some tea please."

A.N: Well there you have it, my prologue. I'm sorry if it's kind of lame, I'll get better once the story moves forward. I hope you continue to read the story!

Next time: The truth of Haruhi's lineage and the secret past of Ranka-san!

P.S I haven't abandoned Sapphire Toxin! I will be continuing that too!

P.S.S Please review and cast your votes for your favourite male character to pair up with Haruhi!

Jay,

MoonlightShadowHostess


	2. Chapter 2

The Fujioka Brothers

A.N: Hello everyone! OHMYGOD! The response I've had for this story is so overwhelmingly AMAZING!!! Thank you so much to my absolutely fantastic reviewers, and the awesome people who have put either me or my story on a list/review alert! I apologize greatly for not sending you personal thank you's, so I am very sorry and that's really rude of me.

Also, on the Haruhi partner vote, Kyoya is leading with the Hitachiins coming in a very, very close second, and then it's Mori! I'll leave the voting open for one more day, because I'll have to start developing the romance angle soon.

Again: Thanks so much!

Hiro and Hatori: Gods, woman! Could you be anymore grateful?

Jay: (narrows eyes warningly) Who created you?

H&H: (bow deeply) Sorry, sorry!

Jay: (rolls eyes) Just do it!

H&H: Jay doesn't own OHSHC or any of its characters; she only owns me and my brother, any OC's, Daichu Academy and the plot!

Chapter One

The atmosphere in the Music Room was tense enough to slice with a cake knife as the other six Hosts seated themselves on a couch. Haruhi sat between her brothers on the opposite side; they sat ramrod-straight with one leg crossed over the other. The others noted with surprise at how tense and edgy Haruhi was acting compared to her usual smooth demeanour. She stood suddenly and poured tea out for everyone, her hands shaking, but not badly enough to affect her performance.

The twin on the left cleared his throat, "Well, I suppose, Hiro that I should begin at the beginning."

"That's a very good place to start." The Hitachiin twins sneered as they wrapped their arms around one another's shoulders. The boy who had spoken didn't appear fazed at all, though his brother's hands clenched tightly as he glared at them.

"Well, our relation to Haruhi is through our father, whom I believe you've met." The Hosts nodded and the twin called Hatori continued, "Our mother is Harriet Harada. Her marriage to our father was arranged a long time ago now but I'm not completely certain on the exact figures. The marriage appeared to be a perfect match at first, both the Harada Corporation and Fujioka Corporations were doing well, and then we were born." The boy sighed deeply and took hold of Haruhi's hand. Kyoya and the twins twitched slightly at this but otherwise remained silent and still.

Hiro groaned impatiently and ran a hand through his hair, "Our father Ryoji, got into a fight with his father. It turned out that he had finally grown tired of having to play by Grandfather's agenda. He'd only agreed to the marriage because Grandfather had threatened to make things hard for him if he didn't. During the row, Grandfather struck our father… the next thing we know is that Mother is crying and father wasn't around as much anymore. No one would explain the situation to us until mother deemed we were old enough to understand. On that day she gave us a letter father had written for us before he'd left. In it he explained that he loved us dearly, but was no longer happy acting as grandfather's puppet. He promised to remain in close contact and if we ever needed, if we ever needed anything then we were to see him immediately." He closed his eyes and fell silent.

Haruhi sighed and took up the story, "This was around the time my Father and Mother met. They were married a few months later. When my father went to ask his Father for permission, Grandfather said that if he married a commoner he would forfeit any right to his inheritance. My Father renounced any claim he had and said that for once he wanted to do things his own way; he was tired of sacrificing his happiness. A year later, I was born. My father and his ex-wife stayed friends despite all circumstances and she was even there when my mother died. This is coincidently, the first time I met my brothers."

Tamaki broke the silence, "W-we had no idea…"

"And nor should you have!" Hiro snapped, flaring up until Haruhi placed a hand on his arm.

"I wasn't supposed to bring it up; the publicity caused a lot of scandal for both companies." A wry smile fell across her face, "When Grandfather found out about me, before he died, he (surprisingly) declared me a legitimate heir to a third of the family business. I renounced the claim. I had no intention of taking it, I didn't want it and I hadn't earned it." Haruhi shrugged and the Hitachiin twins smiled to themselves that was Haruhi all right.

Hiro jumped to his feet, "That's what I don't understand!" he yelled angrily causing everyone in the room to jump, all except Kyoya and Mori of course.

Haruhi stood too, "What?"

"You are more than capable of taking on a third of the business, running it together with me and Hatori! Running it as a family, the way it's supposed to be!" his eyes flashed as he glared at the Host Club, "We don't hear from you since that meeting with Grandfather, and then the next thing we know, you're in Ouran and working as a… as a… as a Host of all things!"

"Hey what's wrong with being a Host?" Hikaru stood and squared up to the other boy. Hiro turned, "It's not so much that, it's the fact that she's choosing to cross-dress, to hide her identity, to work in demeaning tasks to free her from a debt that we could clear in an instant is only she'd asked us!"

Haruhi smiled then, "You put your finger on it Hiro: I'm working because I want to do this myself. I've never had to rely on the family money before now and have no intention of starting. I know what you really came here for, to enrol me in Daichu Academy and move me back to the family estate, correct?"

Hatori sighed deeply, "I should have known you'd figure it out. Yes, that is what we intended to do."

"I won't allow it!" Tamaki spoke for the first time.

"What the hell gives you any right over family matters?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Not to the estate and not to any other school."

The Fujioka twins turned, "But-"

Haruhi shook her head and held up her hand, "I have my reasons for staying here. Some are more personal then others."

Everyone in the room looked curious at this, but they knew if Haruhi didn't want to elaborate then she wouldn't.

"I'm staying here. And I would appreciate it if next time you wouldn't arrange things for me!" Haruhi flared up for the first time since her brothers' arrival.

Hatori stood too, and started to speak until a blonde boy with deep green eyes entered the room. He bowed deeply, "Fujioka-Harada-sama, Fujioka-Harada-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a meeting to attend."

The Fujioka twins sighed and indicated to the boy with a wave of their hands, "All right Ichi, we'll be right out."

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of Haruhi and he bowed, "Fujioka-sama! It's good to see you again!" Haruhi bowed back and smiled politely, and then the boy left.

The Fujioka twins turned, "We aren't finished Haruhi. We're going to have it arranged immediately."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, "Have what arranged?"

Hatori smirked, "Our transfer papers of course. You don't believe we're going to let you boss around and badger our sister any longer are you?"

Haruhi's mouth fell open, "You what?"

The Fujioka twins pulled her into a tight hug and glared at the other Hosts over her head. The message was clear: We're not letting her go without a fight.

Both Kyoya and the Hitachiin twins smirked at this: challenge accepted.

A.N: Well there you go! Next chapter! I'm sorry; this one was really chatty wasn't it? Sorry, but I needed it to be (sweat drops). The characters and their relationships are going to develop more now that the 'introduction period' is over.

Next time: The Fujioka twins start at Ouran and… they want to join the Host Club? The pairing is decided, and a certain brother isn't happy about it, and so follows a confrontation. And what's this about… a fiancée? For Haruhi?

P.S. The voting will continue for one more day! So cast your votes before it's too late!

P.S.S Please review if you fell inclined to and let me know how you think the story is developing!

P.S.S The original version of this didn't fit in with the ages as Loretta537 pointed out in her review, so I changed it and hopefully it fits better now! Thanks loretta537!

Jay,

MoonlightShadowHostess


	3. Chapter 3

The Fujioka Brothers

A/N: Well, the voting is over! And my God could you people be any more awesome!! My reviews and response, and recognitions have been so great! It's really giving me confidence to continue with this fic! I've even received messages with people saying they've read both my stories which are just… wow.

As for the vote, it was very close thing:

Tamaki: 2

Hitachiin Bros: 20

Kyoya: 13

Mori: 12

Hunny: 1

So this story will be a Hitachiin Brothers fic, because I can't choose just one! Lol sorry to other shipper people! But if you have a pairing to request for future stories and would like me to write it feel free to message me with it! Again: Apologies to other shippers who aren't happy with it being the Hitachiin Brothers!

Fujioka Twins: You have got to be joking!

Jay: Nope, I read all the votes carefully.

Fujioka Twins: We're not giving her up easily!

Hitachiin Twins: Fair enough, we haven't had a decent game in a while.

Jay: (sighs deeply and shakes head) Play nicely boys. The disclaimer please.

Hitachiin & Fujioka Twins: Jay doesn't own Ouran, or any of its characters etc. she only owns the OC's and its locations.

Jay: On with the story! (I tried to make it a bit longer today as many of you have told me you think it's too short ')

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Two

The Fujioka brothers started at Ouran, as promised, the very next morning. Since they were the same age as Tamaki and Kyoya, and of very wealthy lineage they also joined their class. This petrified Tamaki (who still hadn't gotten over Hiro Fujioka shouting at him) and thus, he would flinch whenever one of the twins moved or spoke. Kyoya on the other hand, matched up to the twins and he seemed to deem some approval from the one called Hatori, who was a lot like himself in many personality respects.

Haruhi was entertaining clients with the rest of the Host club (minus Kyoya of course) when her brothers made their appearance. She had been pouring tea when one of her patrons squealed, "Haruhi-kun! Are those two really your brothers?"

Another girl nodded, "Yes, we didn't know! We heard a rumour, is it true?"

Haruhi twitched and gave a strained smile. She had been receiving the same reaction all day long, "Yes, they are my brothers, well half-brothers to be exact."

The fan-girls dissolved into screams of moe at this point and Haruhi massaged her temples wearily, they could be so loud!

Kyoya looked up as the Fujioka twins approached him, "May I help you with something Hatori-san?"

Hatori nodded, (he actually wore glasses, so they were distinguishable now) "There is actually, Kyoya-san."

"Prey tell." The Ohtori heir flexed his long fingers before placing them on his desk.

"We would like to join the Host Club. Well, Hiro as a Host. I myself would rather help you with the managerial side of things."

Kyoya sat back in his chair, expressionless. To all those who knew him they knew he was calculating and considering all possible merits and demerits that would come with letting the Fujioka twins join the Host Club. He was about to refuse when the group of unrecognisable fan-girls by the door caught his eye. His decision became clear in that instant and his 'Shadow Lord' smirk appeared on his face, "Of course you may join… on a few conditions."

Hatori smirked, "I had a feeling there would be."

"Haruhi! We're bored!" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared on either side of Haruhi and snuggled into her, making the fan-girls squeal in delight. Haruhi shrugged, "Well, I can't help you can I?"

Kaoru smirked, "That's not true!"  
Hikaru nodded, "Not true at all!"

Haruhi started to reply when a hand pulled her from between the Hitachiins', "Haruhi, I need you to show me how to entertain clients." Hiro Fujioka flashed a warning glare at the auburn headed boys and dragged her away to the other side of the room, to the Hitachiin's annoyance and fan-girls' delight.

_**Hitachiin Twin's internal conversation: in their heads**_

Hikaru's jaw clenched, "He's really starting to bug me."

"I agree." Kaoru snuggled into his brother as he continued the telepathic conversation with his brother, all the while going through the homo-brotherly love routine for their fans. "Well, he does appear more hostile towards you and me more so then anyone else."

Hikaru ran a hand through his brother's hair, cupping his head as Kaoru wound his arms around his older brother's neck, "Y-You don't suppose he suspects something do you?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Are you admitting it?"

Hikaru grunted, "Aren't you the one who has been telling me I've been in denial for the past few months?"  
"Well yeah, that's because you were!"

Hikaru drew in a deep breath, "Do you have feelings for her too?"

Kaoru's jaw tensed. Hikaru placed a hand on his cheek, "I don't mind sharing her, if it's with you."

Kaoru's eyes widened and Hikaru smirked. Relief flooded through the younger twin as he smiled back, "OK then."

They pulled each other to a tight embrace and the fan-girls either screamed, and or, fainted.

Hiro Fujioka tensed as he watched their display. His eyes narrowed dangerously, 'those two hmmm? Not if I can help it!'

After the clients had gone that day, the ultra tense atmosphere that had building between the two sets of twins reached its climax when a little 'humiliation stunt' planned by Hiro Fujioka backfired. Hiro had placed a banana skin on the floor outside of the front doors after he saw Hikaru leave through them. As it turned out, he and his brother came back through a side door and Haruhi (carrying a fully stocked tea tray) came through the doors.

Hiro's jaw dropped and he grabbed Hatori's arm in a reflex, "Haruhi wait!"

Hatori realised what was going to happen a split second too late and started forward, "Haruhi!"

Haruhi faltered as they shouted her, but didn't stop walking and effectively went skidding backwards as the tray went forwards.

Hikaru and Kaoru were there quick as a wink and (in a move only possible in manga and anime) caught Haruhi with one arm and the tray with the other, without spilling so much as a drop of the tea.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki, Hunny and Mori all hurried forward and began fussing over her:  
"Haruhi are you OK? Speak to Daddy!"

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Are you all right?" Hunny grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly.

Mori appeared and peered into her face, "Are you?"

Haruhi blinked, "Uh, yeah I- I think I am." She straightened up, but didn't move from within Hikaru and Kaoru's arms, "Thanks you guys, that could have been a serious problem… imagine how that would've affected my debt."

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped, trust Haruhi t be more concerned about her debt than herself.

Hiro and Hatori had fussed over Haruhi and sent her home in their personal limo. She protested until the very end, but had to anyway. Kyoya had expressed some concern for her condition, by telling her she could have the day off tomorrow if required, much to her surprise. Until he told her she'd have to serve an extra 50 customers if she did. She reclined.

Mori and Hunny checked her over and gave her the last strawberry shortcake before leaving to go home themselves. Tamaki fussed until Hiro glared at him, then he squealed and hid behind Kyoya who took the cue and pulled his hyperactive friend from the room. Hikaru and Kaoru waited until Haruhi had left before rounding on the Fujioka twins, "Do you have any idea what you did?"

Hiro jaw clenched, "She wasn't supposed to get that!"

"I know it was for me right?" Hikaru snarled and tensed his shoulders dangerously.

Hatori stepped between the raging twins, "No fighting." He gave his brother a meaningful look and he fell back a step with a grunt, "We have reason not to be too keen on you."

Kaoru's mouth fell open, "What did we do?"

Hatori's glasses flashed in a very Kyoya-like manner, "You've both fallen in love with our sister haven't you?"

The twins fell into stunned silence and Hatori continued, "I could tell straight away. I could see it in your eyes and in your actions. I think the only people unaware of your affections are Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi herself."

Hiro suddenly tackled Hikaru to the ground and pinned him there. He looked close to livid, "I won't allow it! You unscrupulous playboys will only corrupt our sister!"

Hikaru glared at the older boy and grabbed the front of his uniform, "Get off of me now."

Hiro sneered, "Or what?" Hikaru sighed and before Hiro had realised what would happen, he found himself sprawled painfully on the floor.

"It isn't up to you who Haruhi is with anyway!" Kaoru snapped as he pulled his brother to his feet. Hatori helped his brother up too, "oh why is that?"  
"She's free to choose whoever she wants to be with!"

Hiro began to laugh. Deep shaking laughter, "O- oh ha ha oh you don't know!"

The Hitachiin's glared, "What's so funny?"

Hatori rolled his eyes, "Haruhi has already got a fiancé lined up, courtesy of Grandfather's will."

Haruhi's eyes widened as the boy stepped into her living room. Her father (dressed as a woman as per usual) looked very, very sullen. Haruhi's mouth fell open, "Arai-kun?"

"Fujioka-san, it's good to see you again." The brown haired green eyed boy smiled softly.

"I don't mean to be rue but, why are you here?"

Arai's eyes widened, "You mean they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Your Grandfather said we were to get engaged when you turned fifteen."

Haruhi's book bag fell to the floor as she stared at the boy. She turned to her father and blinked furiously, "B-but dad…" her hands were shaking lightly as she whispered "I'm in love with someone else."

Ryoji's jaw dropped, "Who?"

"Well actually, it's two some ones."

A/n: Well there we go my next update! I'm really sorry if it's disappointing and a bit lame I got a bit stuck on how I wanted to word my ideas near the end. As usual, please review if you feel inclined to, to tell me what you think!

Next Time: A furious Haruhi blurts out her feelings to her stunned brothers. And a sudden thunderstorm leads to a special moment between three certain people, and why does Ryoji have his camera phone out?

P.S Apologies if it sucks!  
P.S.S Thanks so much too all reviewers, you all rule!

Jay,

MoonlightShadowHostess


	4. Chapter 4

The Fujioka Brothers

A.N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with an update! ' bear in mind though that this speedy update record won't keep up for a lot longer because I'm starting back at school and will probably get truck loads of homework sob This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers and to SakuraAngel6761: you are awesome!

Hunny: Jay doesn't own OHSHC or its characters etc. she only owns the Fujioka twins and the Daichu Academy etc.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Three

Haruhi was not in the best of moods as she entered the Third Music Room the next day for the Club. As soon as she walked in, Tamaki did the usual ritual of running across the room to grab her. But he stopped short at the sight of her glare, (picture the glare she does when she discovers the Host Club were selling her stuff behind her back) with a shriek of, "Haruhi my dear daughter, why are you- mother! Haruhi looks angry!" he was cowering behind Kyoya along with Hunny who was clutching Bun-Bun with a look of childlike anxiety on his face.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?"

Haruhi's eyes flashed and she was emanating an aura to rival Kyoya's as she scanned the room for the source of her fury. She spotted her brothers and murmured in a deadly whisper, "You two, I want to talk to you both…. now."

The Fujioka twins actually gulped before obediently following their little sister into the small, private room adjoining the Third Music Room. Kyoya's eyes widened behind his glasses as the door clicked shut, "I think it's safe to assume that Haruhi found out."

Mori nodded silently, his eyes fixated on the door. Both Hunny and Tamaki dropped to their knees in front of Kyoya, "Haruhi found out what mother?"

Hiro and Hatori were actually quite frightened. She might be their younger sister, but they knew that they were in serious trouble because Haruhi never got really angry. The fact that she actually seemed like she was related to Kyoya (when he's woken up early) or Hunny (when he was tired) they both decided to try and head the explosion off gently,

"Now Haruhi, we know what you're angry about-"

"Haruhi just calm down and think about this-"

"What the hell were you two playing at? How dare you arrange something like that behind my back and with my friend Arai of all people!" Haruhi was actually shouting so loud that her pale face was turning dark red.

Hiro stepped back and held his hands up, as though he were hoping to ward Haruhi's temper off.

"Never, ever do anything like this to me again or I swear to God-"this was the muffled scream that greeted the Fujioka brothers as they entered the Third Music Room. Kaoru's eyes widened and a delighted grin spread across his features, "Ha ha yes! Pay up Kyoya-senpai!"

Hikaru held his hands out with a grin to match his brother's, "We win, and fork it over."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and reached into his blazer pocket for his wallet, "I'll get it back." He said smoothly as he handed over a few notes to the jubilant twins. Tamaki's jaw dropped open at the sight of Kyoya willingly handing over money, "What is the meaning of this?"

Hikaru slipped the money into his chest pocket and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders, "We made a bet with Senpai after having a little chat with the Fujioka brothers."

Kaoru nodded and took up the story, "We bet that when Haruhi found out that her brothers were arranging things behind her back she'd blow her top."

They both laughed and said together, "Senpai bet she wouldn't and here we are!" they all fell silent though as the argument built to a new crescendo.

"We were doing it for you Haruhi! Without proper consideration of these things you'd only get hurt!" Hatori's voice was actually rising in volume.

"And I suppose my feelings don't come into account do they?" Haruhi fired back.

Hiro laughed cruelly, "I wasn't aware you had any feelings." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the younger twin regretted it. Deadly silence fell as Haruhi stared at her older brother through… watery eyes?

She turned and bolted from the room, running straight past the stunned Host Club with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Haruhi wait! I didn't mean it!"

The Fujioka twins looked like they might be sick as they watched their younger sister running out the door. Hiro fell to his knees and his hands were shaking, "I- I can't believe I just said that to her!"

Tamaki looked stunned, but he got to his knees in front of the trembling brother and smiled gently, "Just apologize, Haruhi isn't a petty girl. Just apologize again."

Hiro looked at the blonde boy as though he were seeing him for the first time, "I just… I've never said anything like that to her before…" his head fell guiltily and his brother reached out and pulled him to his feet. He sighed and looked at the Host Club, "You understand our anxiety though right? Father won't be around forever, she refuses any of her inheritance… we just want to make sure she'll be taken care of."

The moment was ruined by a sudden crack of thunder and flash of lightning. The lights all flickered violently before dying out completely and the sound of pounding rain could be heard.. For a few seconds, no one spoke, until… "HARUHI!"

_**The Fujioka Home**_

Haruhi was curled up in a ball under the living room table. She had her hands clamped over her ears and was shaking furiously. Her father was out at work and she was all alone again. She was still crying as her brother's words echoed again over and over in her mind. She was aware of the fact that she was quite an emotionless person, but emotions were a luxury Haruhi had long decided she couldn't afford. She jumped suddenly as voices broke through the rain and thunder, "Haruhi!"  
"Haruhi it's us, where are you?"

Her eyes opened and she whispered, "Kaoru? Hikaru?" a clap of thunder made her scream loudly and footsteps sounded as the twins came hurtling into the room.

Kaoru and Hikaru both wore looks of disbelief on their handsome faces as they watched the girl they loved sobbing her eyes out and shaking, in a dark house, all alone. Kaoru went into Haruhi's room as Hikaru coaxed the girl out from under the table. She slowly crawled out and stood. A boom of thunder made her cry out and grab Hikaru and bury her face into his chest. Hikaru whispered soothingly to the girl as his brother re-entered the room carrying a blanket.

Kaoru wrapped the quilt around the trembling girl and sat her on the couch. His brother pulled off his headphones and placed them over the girl's ears. They sat on either side of her, their arms wrapped protectively around her. Haruhi sighed and relaxed against them, her tears stopping and her eyes closing in content. Kaoru looked at his brother questioningly. Hikaru nodded.

They pulled the headphones away slightly and whispered, "Haruhi, we love you. We'll be here to care for you forever, if you'll let us." They slipped the headphones back into place and waited with baited breath.

For a minute, they thought Haruhi had fallen asleep, because she didn't move or answer. Until a smile formed on her face as she whispered back, "I will. I love you guys too."

The twins breathed a sigh of relief and tightened their grip on the girl. After a few minutes, the trio fell into a comfortable slumber.

This was the scene Ryoji came upon when he came home a few hours later. A momentary flicker of fatherly anger appeared before it died out and was replaced by happy amusement, "Took you all long enough." He whispered as he pulled off his shoes. He went to go to his bedroom, when he faltered and a Kyoya-esque smile appeared on his face. He reached into his handbag and pulled out his camera phone, (courtesy of Kyoya of course) he opened it and snapped a perfect shot of the sleeping trio. He smile grew as he placed the picture into a message and clicked 'send'.

The panicking Fujioka twins and Tamaki all stopped mid rant as kyoya's mobile sounded. Kyoya pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. He grinned and held the phone out, "It's safe to say she's safe."

Tamaki and Hiro stepped forward. They both turned bright red and bellowed, "Sexual harassment! I will not stand for this!" before charging out of the room.

Kyoya smiled at the picture's accompanying message, "Brilliant idea Ranka-san!"

A.N: Well there we are, a tender moment between Haru and the twins. Looking back, it's kind of cheesy, but I loved the moment between Haruhi and Hikaru in the anime so I decided to change it a little to fit in Hikaru too!

Next time: The fan girls are going crazy, and Kyoya's smiling… what's this about a photo?

Haruhi is called to the family estate, apparently there is a hidden cluse in Grandfather's will…

P.S Hope you enjoyed it!

P.S.S Please review if you feel like it!

Jay

MoonlightShadowHostess


	5. Chapter 5

The Fujioka Brothers

A.N: Hello everyone! Sorry for my delayed updates, I'm back at school AND moving house so things are a bit chaotic at the moment ha-ha. I also have a drama assessment tomorrow… wish me luck; I think I'll need it lol (for any of you who are interested it's a pantomime of Beauty and the Beast)

P.S As always thanks V, V much to my reviewers

Haruhi: Jay doesn't own OHSHC or its characters etc. she only owns the Fujioka twins and the Daichu Academy etc.

Chapter Four

Haruhi yawned and stretched as warm sunlight streamed through the window and onto her face. She blinked and then paused and listened to the soft music that was playing. She looked around for the source of the sound until she remembered the headphones on her ears and pulled them off. A small smile formed on her face as she heard a sleepy mumble from her right side.

Hikaru mumbled again and snuggled his head closer to Haruhi's neck and sighed contentedly. Kaoru was resting on her other shoulder and they both were holding one of her hands each. She pulled her hands free gently and the twins mumbled in sync. She chuckled softly and smoothed Kaoru's hair out and gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled warmly at her. Haruhi smiled back and repeated the gesture to Hikaru, who groaned in protest before finally waking up.

Hikaru groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I was comfy."

Kaoru nodded, "Me too."

Haruhi laughed and shook her head, "I agree, but we have three hours before school starts. You need to get changed into your uniforms… after I've made us all some breakfast that is." She stood from the couch and picked up the blanket they had been wrapped in and folded it neatly. She handed Hikaru his headphones before leaning down to kiss his cheek. As he blinked in surprise she repeated the gesture to Kaoru. She pulled away and grinned at them both before hurrying into her room to change and then prepare breakfast, and all the while the twins sat on the couch with pleasantly surprised looks on their faces.

_**At Ouran High School: Host Club**_

Haruhi and the Twins walked together in a line towards the pink doors of the Host Club. They all traded a small knowing smile with one another before Kaoru pushed the doors open and …

"There they are!"

"Haruhi-kun is it true?"  
"Hikaru, Kaoru why didn't you tell us?"

The trio were grabbed by their hyperactive fan girls and pulled over the threshold with impressive strength.

Kaoru and Hikaru caught Haruhi as she over balanced before turning their attention to the "Moe" screaming girls, "What are you talking about?"

Renge's laughter sounded as she appeared on her platform. She swept a hand out dramatically as a large screen appeared, "We are talking about this of course!"

Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru's jaws all dropped, "What is that?"

Kyoya appeared… and he was smiling. Haruhi instinctively shivered and subconsciously stepped closer to the twins. Kyoya pulled out his ledger and flipped it open, "We received this photo last night and are now selling it to fans. The idea of your secret three-way relationship seems to be settling in very well with the customers."

Hikaru's face turned red, "Whaddya mean secret relationship?"

"That's right, we haven't done anything secret!" Kaoru's face was a fraction lighter than his brother's.

Kyoya shook his head and shrugged, "I don't really care, the money is good so play it for all it's worth if you have too." He turned to Haruhi, "Oh yes, and your brothers told me to inform you that a car will be picking you up in ten minutes to take you to their estate, apparently there is something you should be informed about as soon as possible."

Haruhi tilted her head confusedly, "Do you have any idea what it's about Senpai?"

Kyoya looked thoughtful, "All I was told was that it was about your Grandfather's will…"

Kaoru and Hikaru turned away from the screaming fan girls in time to see Haruhi bolt from the room, looking ghostly pale and shaking.

_**At The Fujioka-Harada Family Estate**_

Haruhi thanked the limo driver and pulled herself from the car. Her brothers and their mother were waiting at the front of the mansion on the steps. She bowed respectively to them and greeted the dark haired, green eyes, attractive woman, "Hello Harada-san, I hope I'm not intruding."

The woman smiled, "Of course not Haruhi-chan, and please call me Harriet-san, we're too familiar for the formality."

Haruhi nodded and hugged her brothers. Hatori was smiling about something and Hiro looked as though he were bursting to say something, but didn't dare. Harriet smiled, "Well then, shall we get down to business. Do you know why you're here Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi tilted her head, "Not exactly. My Senpai only mentioned something about Grandfather's will."

Harriet's smile slipped slightly and she bit her lip before smiling unconvincingly, "Don't worry Haru-chan, we'll have it all sorted."

Haruhi blinked as her brothers took hold of her hands tightly, they were shaking slightly.

Harriet was sitting on one side of a giant desk, the three teenagers sat opposite her. She accepted a large stack of paper from her attendant and flipped to the bit she needed, "Now Haru-chan, you know that you are legally set to inherit a third of all of this family's businesses when you turn eighteen, along with your brothers."

Haruhi nodded.

"Well we know that you turned it down, but I'm afraid you can't do that."

"What?"

"In stipulation with Grandfather's will, you can't renounce your inheritance without several penalty clauses being invoked." Harriet's voice was shaking lightly as she read the page in front of her.

"What clauses? Why can't I renounce my inheritance?"

"W-well you've already rejected the suitor Grandfather accepted for you correct?"

"Yes I did, so?"  
"Well… are you happy at Ouran?"

"Yes I am."

"And -are you in a relationship at the moment?"

"Yes I am."

"Who with?"

"The Hitachiin Twins."

Harriet looked surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly.

Hiro and Hatori jumped a little at this but remained silent.

Harriet closed her eyes in distress, "Haru-chan. Grandfather has declared that if you reject both the suitor and your inheritance that you are to be… removed to a private school in England and educated in the manners or business and you will wed a second suitor Grandfather had lined up for you on your eighteenth birthday." She inhaled deeply, "And if you don't… then we are to make life hard for both you and your father and your partners, we are to remove you from the twins by any means possible."

Haruhi stood up so quickly that her chair crashed to the floor. She was chalk white and shaking. She turned and bolted from the room, ignoring the cries of her brothers.

_**At The Hitachiin Manor with all of the Host Club**_

Kaoru jumped and pulled his phone from his pocket as it started to ring. He indicated for the others to be quiet as he answered, "Hello? Haruhi?"

Tamaki leapt up, "Let me speak to her!"

Hikaru swatted the blonde away and he retreated into his corner of woe as the older twin joined his brother at the phone.

"Haruhi, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Kaoru's voice started to rise in his panic. His eyes widened as the girl spoke, "W-what do you mean goodbye? Where are you- Haruhi wait!" he pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, dumbstruck.

Kyoya was the first to recover, "What is it?" he demanded sharply.

Hikaru sank to the floor, staring at the carpet silently.

Kaoru swallowed, but no sound came out. Tamaki grabbed his shoulders, "What's wrong with Haruhi?"  
Kaoru swallowed again and choked out, "She says she loves us all and will miss us. She says not to go looking for her and that she'll be back one day soon, she just has to leave the country or be forced to do things that she doesn't want to do."

Hunny began to cry and Mori hugged the weeping boy, he looked angry. Kyoya whipped his phone out and started to make frantic calls. Tamaki sank to the floor too, "What happened to make her do something this drastic?"

Hikaru suddenly jumped to his feet. His jaw was set and his hands were shaking, "I don't know, but I know where we can find out."

Kaoru nodded, "I'll get a car ready."

"Where are you going?"  
The twins stopped and turned to their friends, "We're going to pay a little visit to the Fujioka brothers."

A.N: Well, how was it? I apologise if the clauses are a bit lame, I couldn't think of any. (sweat-drop). I'm considering jumping to the future in this story now, but I won't if I get reviews requesting that I don't because then I'll have to change the storyline a little (not that I know how I would…)

Next time (if reviewers permit time skipping): The Host Club are all grown up, it's been 7 years since Haruhi left. They are all doing well in their respective businesses, but are all unhappy. Their unresolved feelings towards Haruhi's disappearance all those years ago are bothering them. Hikaru and Kaoru are the worst affected. But wait, that woman looks familiar… she's a lawyer, and representing the Hitachiin corporations? Why do the twins heartbeats increase whenever she appears?

P.S Please review on the whole time skipping thing or I'll probably have to disband the story… unless I get reviews or an offer of help ha-ha.

P.S.S I'll probably update Sapphire Toxin next weekend for those of you who are reading that too.

Thanks for reading and please review,

Jay,

MoonlightShadowHostess


End file.
